mages_universefandomcom-20200213-history
The Eight Knights Alliance
The Eight Knights Alliance (EKA) or the New World Order Alliance is an intergovernmental alliance between 14 states and countries on eastern coast the mega-continent, Pangea of the spiritual hemisphere of Magnum Opus. The initial idea behind it was created in a non-serious conversation between its two co-founders, Seth Gryghis and Sir. Ruel Izengard. it was then officially formed after Seth's departure from the overworld, on the day of the Battle of Uvihs Rock, a battle fought between the Eight Knights and Hell for ownership of Seth, dubbed the "World's Greatest Mind". The Alliance was formed for the purpose of defeating Faust, the White King, a terrifyingly powerful mage causing major unrest on the Western Coast of Pangea and forcefully robbing land from kings and queens of the continents many nations. the EKA Alliance currently controls 13% of Pangea, which, considering the vast size of the mega-continent is a considerable feat, all things considered. Once a state and country is under the protection of the Alliance, it is then supplied with food, drinks, appropriate shelter, and satisfaction of any dire technological needs, a border wall is an optional extra also. The Alliance is currently spearheaded by its two founders, Sir. Ruel and Seth, Seth serves as the Commander of the Council as well as Sir. Ruel's advisor on battle plans. Ruel has full control of all operations in the Alliance. the Council is a small group of the heads of military and state of all States under the banner of the alliance, including the Eight Knights. The Alliance was initially comprised of Wrilk, Lepore, Crenia and Semoa, once the idea of such an alliance, captained by people of such reputation and power, other states, countries, kingdoms and dukedoms moved to join their group, as for the most part, it was the motivation they needed to deal with the impending threat to their land. History The very beginning of the origins of this alliance was planted in the head of it's commander, one of the Eight Knights, Ruel, while having a conversation with a far younger Seth Gryghis on his way to Hell to save his sister from damnation. Seth talked with Ruel about his situation and Ruel explained that he had two enemies he was concerned of, one that was immediate and the other that was looming in the distance, Greyham and the White King respectively. Seth then mentioned that when he died, they would come together and defeat both of those problems as he had enough intelligence to guide Ruel on the most efficient path towards a safe victory with both of his enemies. Ruel then agreed, at first it was an offhand comment however he was beginning to seriously consider the plan. Later, at the point of Seth's Death, he was being sent to hell and Ruel ambused the transferal and brought Seth back down to Pangea. Then began the Battle of Uvihs Rock, a battle between the Eight Knights and Satan and all of his armies. After a long, hard-fought and grueling 24 hours of fighting and combat, Seth found a permanent place of residence in Pangea. After that point, the Alliance was formed between The Eight Knights and Seth, it then progressed and went on to encompass a further 14 provinces up until the present date. It is the fourth largest Alliance in Pangea, out of the many that currently exist there, The White Reign(their main enemies) being the second largest. Seth completed the entire organizational chart and created plans of reinforcing their stronghold, Wrilk, whilst constructing embassies and rapidly deployable corps headquarters within their members.' '''Structure' The Eight Knights Alliance is split up into the council, which converge in secret for EKA Summits to discuss current affairs and battle strategies. The council is comprised of the heads of state of all the membership countries and states of EKA.They will most likely bring their deputy head of state with them to assist in discussion. It then is split into two different Circles, Civilian and Military. Military is far larger and more complex than Civilian as it was originally made for the purpose of joint military might and civilian needs were at a close second place.' ' Civilian Circle * Diplomacy Division ** EKA Embassies in partner countries ** EKA Information and Documentation centres * Logistics Division ** Engineering office ** Sealift and Airlift office * Defence Investment Division ** Air and Missile Defence Committee ** Air Force Armaments Group ** Naval Armaments Group * Operations Division ** Pangea Disaster Response Coordination Centre ** EKA Advisory Team. ** EKA Situation Centres. * Politics Division ** EKA Liaison Office ** Office of EKA Liaison Officer. Military Circle International Military Staff: * Supreme Allied Command Lepore ** Allied Command Escelon ** Allied Command Meribia ** Allied Command Dothen ** Allied Command Ospel * Supreme Allied Command Crenia ** Allied Command Lopier ** Allied Command Obristan ** Allied Command Cobrea * Supreme Allied Command Semoa ** Allied Command Oksana ** Allied Command Ucheia ** Allied Command Strio Kan * Supreme Allied Command Wrilk ** Allied Maritome Command ** Allied Land Force Command ** Allied Air Force Command * Rapidly Deployable Corps Command ** Rapidly Deployable Corps Lepore Headquarters ** Rapidly Deployable Corps Escelon Headquarters ** Rapidly Deployable Corps Meribia Headquarters ** Rapidly Deployable Corps Dothen Headquarters ** Rapidly Deployable Corps Ospel Headquarters ** Rapidly Deployable Corps Crenia Headquarters ** Rapidly Deployable Corps Lopier Headquarters ** Rapidly Deployable Corps Obristan Headquarters ** Rapidly Deployable Corps Cobrea Headquarters ** Rapidly Deployable Corps Semoa Headquarters ** Rapidly Deployable Corps Oskana Headquarters ** Rapidly Deployable Corps Ucheia Headquarters ** Rapidly Deployable Corps Strio Kan Headquarters ** EKA Early Warning & Control Force. __FORCETOC__